She's Like the Wind
by Bunny1
Summary: Fluffy Amy/Ben mild smuttiness, right after they decided to wait on sex after the finale... Complete; one shot.


_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done _

Ben and Amy's kisses intensfied, and she leant her head back, and he took the cue to begIn kissing her neck. He kissed down a bit, and found himself with his mouth against her nipple through the thin fabric of her blouse. Teasing it through the shirt with his tongue and teeth, he was pleased to get a gasp of pleasure from her. While he was enjoying this new experience, he wanted more. To explore more. He didn't want to go "too far", but, he wanted... something... he didn't want this moment in time to ever end.

He kissed down her belly, over the bump of the unborn and unnamed child, but he brushed that thought aside as best he could, and kept going further down, until he had bare skin-- her leg, where her denim skirt ended. He made a circle of kisses against her thigh, then found himself excitingly on the inside of her thigh, and began kissing in an upwards motion, until he reached her pink cotton panties, which were already moist with her desire...__

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind  


Still afraid of going too far, he left them in tact, and kissed her... _there. _His mouth lingered over the spot, and she began thrusting involuntarily. Ben lifted his head up, panic in his eyes.

"Oh, Amy, I didn't mean to scare you..."

Amy grabbed his head.

"Please..." she whispered softly. "Don't stop now..."

Ben nodded slowly, and his head went back under the skirt, where he began teasing the spot just as he had done with her breast, and he felt her hands come into his hair, wrapping the tendrills around her fingers tightly as she began to make noises he had never heard emit from her-- or anyone, for that matter-- before. Finally, she pushed him back a bit, and he sat up, working his sore jaw. Amy was laying on her back, her legs shaking like jelly, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked, laying down next to her.

"That was... where did you learn to _do_ that?!"__

I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane 

Ben shrugged. "Didn't. Just... instinct took over?"

"Oh..." she said, wrapping her fingers around his. "I didn't know people could do that..."

"So, Ricky didn't--"

"_No_!" she said vehemently. "Ricky just... he was kissing me, and next thing I knew I felt this horrible pinch, and then it was just... over. He zipped his pants and walked off, leaving me on the wet grass cold and shaking."

Ben frowned.

"I don't want to talk about Ricky." she said, laying on her side. "Don't let him ruin any more moments for us... I wish he would just go away." she admitted.

"Well, me too." Ben said, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. "But, he won't... not yet..."

"You want to marry me... you want to be the father... right?"

Ben nodded. "More than anything..."

"I've... picked out a name."__

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind 

"Shouldn't we find out if it's a boy or girl first?" Ben smiled.

"Well, if it's a boy, Benjamin."

"Really?"

Amy nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I haven't picked out a girl's name yet."

"What about 'Bentina'?" Ben joked.

Amy shook her head.

"Benjamaima?"

Amy laughed. Ben loved the sound of her laugh...

"Luloa."

Amy's eyes lit up.

"That's beautiful..."

"It's Arabian." he said. "It means 'precious pearl'. My mom loved that name; she said if I was a girl she would've used that name. But, because I was a boy, she named me after my grandfathers."

"Well, I think it's perfect..." she said, placing his hand on her belly.

Ben, felt the little one kick, and his eyes sparked up, as he, for the first time, felt truly like it _could_ be his... __

Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
(She's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)


End file.
